


Ford Get Your Head Out Of The Books For Two Seconds Or So Help Me

by toomanycups



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford tries seduction, Gen, a lil saucy and a lil funny, college ford, gender neutral reader, it goes about as well as you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycups/pseuds/toomanycups
Summary: Ford has got to know by now it's better to experience things hands-on than read them in a book, right?A short College Ford x Reader drabble (Another one copied from my old inactive writing blog)





	Ford Get Your Head Out Of The Books For Two Seconds Or So Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> okAY LAST ONE FROM MY OLD WRITING BLOG BUH DON'T look at me

Walking into Ford’s room, you wouldn’t imagine to find what you did.

Flowers? Candles? A detailed set of pictures of how sexual reproduction works? The muscles were also marked, a nice touch if you were taking an anatomy class. Which, now that you thought of it, wasn’t so far-fetched for Ford.

“Are you ready for some _upright flight_ , my love?”

Now that was a little off.

“E,Excuse me?”

Ford had taken the liberty of stretching himself across his bed, foot slightly risen in the air. Books of all sizes were open around him and you’re pretty sure you saw a picture of balls on one of them. The man rose an eyebrow and peeked at one of his books before beckoning you over with two of his dexterous fingers.

“Come forth, my pet! I have been researching and I’m confident in my abilities to fully seduce you.”

This went from 0 to 100 real quick.

“Ford, can I ask you what the kind-fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Frozen, he swallowed hard and glanced at a couple of the books around him.

“Well,” he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, “I had a gut feeling our relationship was getting to a point where both of us would start to figure coitus was the next step. Not wanting to disappoint, of course, I took the initiative!”

 _He_ looked so proud of himself.

 _You_ mentally face-palmed.

“I checked out all of the available study material on sexual intercourse, both for the subjects of reproduction and _pleasure_ ,” He stopped to wiggle his eyebrows at you.

You quickly moved your hand over your face to hide the forming blush and slight embarrassment.

“I had to wrestle a couple of nursing students, but I do believe it was necessary.” You stared at him with a look that you couldn’t place yourself, but clearly he didn’t mind by the way he continued to beam confidence. Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but to smile.

“Ford,” you spoke softly, “You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

Walking over to him, carefully closing the large array of books and placing them off to the side, you sat on the bed.

“Like, don’t get me wrong, totally sweet and thoughtful, but,” Your body moved over him, a look of awe and wonder replacing his confident features, “Those books… are _shit_ compared to what I can do to you.”

He raised his eyebrows once more.

“Please,” a gulp, “Continue.”

You smiled down at him. “Will do. Just,” your lips caressed his ear lightly, “Promise me you’ll never say upright flight again.”

“ _Deal._ ”


End file.
